


Begin again

by Justforfunorwhatever



Series: New Games [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Multi, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforfunorwhatever/pseuds/Justforfunorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of 'Play with fire, my friend'.</p><p>The fight continues.<br/>Who will win the games? <br/>Or maybe even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

Messi's P.O.V

It was a year since the first games.  
A lot has changed.  
Our team got stronger.  
It's like we were all in a big pact and fighting against the other Team. But not to kill, just to make a goal.  
That's how Lucho and Dr. Herfordshire explained our new success. We were at top of the league, beat Real Madrid 8-0 and were generally unbeatable.

Okay. I need to say that Real lost their best winger.  
The transfer of Cristiano Ronaldo to Barca was a sensation. Marca made a whole Magazine about it.

He came in the first winter after the transfer-ban. It was Barca's only tranfer since it was so expensive.  
But Cristiano came and worked. He worked great.

At first he didn't believe what we did last summer. But everything was clear when everybody got called into the 'Creation Room' a day after El Clasico. Both teams, we and Real.  
"Do we ever get a pause?", Mathieu moaned. Like he wouldn't love to kill each one of us again. "See the good side", Suárez said while pointing to the Real players,"They're dead".

The Real players heard some rumours before, but didn't know what will happen. We knew it after we saw Dr. Herfordshire coming in, Lucho and Ancelotti following him.  
"Good morning, guys. And ladies", most wags came with their men to see the game.

"I see. Our winner is also here", he looked at Shakira,"Are you going to start again?". "Yes", I didn't understand why she was doing this again but fine. Her decision. I briefly wondered if Anto would have done the same but it was too painful to remember what she really did for me. 

 

"And we have some new faces. Welcome Guys, I hope you know what this is about?", he approached the capitain, Iker.  
"Uhhmmm...I guess", Iker didn't seem to have an idea. "You heard about the whole games Thing right?";Ancelotti asked his boys/men.

A few yeah's could be heard. "Well...they're true", Lucho said with a straight face,"And you're doing the same this year. Barcelona and Madrid. together."  
"Ohh, Shit", that was definitely James. Cute, innocent James. He wouldn't last a day in there.

"It's every year. The rules are clear", The Doc continued. "What rules?", Ney whispered to Geri.  
They laughed.  
It's easing the tension.

We went into the Special game room and sat on the chairs. I wondered idly how everybody found a place, while I sat between Shakira and Cristiano.

Let the games begin...again.


	2. Trust

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

 

Now, that's what I call an arena.  
A big grass field going into a great wood with a wheat field on the side and a mountain on the other side.  
Reminded me of Germany.

The fights in the beginning were bloody but not as intense as before.   
The Real players are dying fast.  
Unlike them, our players learned to avoid the others.   
Especially players like me, Suárez or Rakitic.

I simply took a giant backpack and towards the mountain. It seemed like a trustworthy place.   
Many others ran into the woods.

I was followed by Rakitic, who wanted to get the mountain up too.   
I was tempted to use my new weapon but decided against it. He'd die sooner or later up there anyway.  
Der kleine Schweizer.

I concentrated on not slipping while climbing.

The canons were music to my ears.

 

Piqué's P.O.V

 

The first fights were hard as always, but not as brutal as last time. Some of the Newbies seemed so lost, but that's none of my business. I grabbed a backpack and a lot of other useful stuff while getting an overview from the arena.  
Very natural. Wood, mountains, grass and a giant wheat field. I decided to hide there. But my plans got disturbed by loud screaming. A woman.

Shakira!

El-Haddadi was fighting with her and held a knife to her throat.  
I was furious. He won't harm her. So I ran to them and pushed him to the ground. I punched him in the face.   
I didn't stop, I was in rage.

His face was almost unrecognizable by the time Shakira pulled me off of his body.  
But my anger didn't vanish, so I grabbed Shak's arm roughly and ran into the wheat field.

We didn't stop for hours.

 

Messi's P.O.V

 

I didn't change my strategy.   
I just got my backpack and sprinted into the woods before anyone else could folow me.  
I ran as far as my legs would carry me. 

Some hours later I used the rest of my strength to climb a tree up.  
The tree I was on was near a wheat field.   
I thought I'd be save, but I wasn't so sure anymore after I heard a giant explosion in the wheat field in the late afternoon.  
I almost fell from the tree. It was way louder than the eight or nine canon shots that day. 

My first suspicion was Geri. He was a genius when it comes to traps and explosions.  
I needed to find him.   
Backpack up, climbed the tree down and I started to my march into the wheat field.

 

Piqué's P.O.V

 

I dragged Shakira through the whole field until she protested:"I need to go to the toilet".  
"No", I knew I was unfair but I was too angry to care.   
About her, myself, everything.

"Yes", she freed herself from my grip and stomped off. When I wanted to follow her, she said:"No way. You're staying here".  
So I waited until she was finished and we walked again.

It was afternoon when we finally held and choose a place to stay. I started to get hungry so I told Shak to finish everything while I was hunting.

Finding animals wasn't very difficult, but catching them.   
They were everywhere, birds, fast little predators.  
And mice.   
Millions of them, hiding in the holes of their underground system. 

I needed to find a way of getting the animals to fly lower or stop. I got an idea while stepping on a mouse for the billionth time.   
I searched for little firestones and put them all in small bags. I knotted the bags together, so they were all hanging on a rope.

I began to run behind a mouse and after it showed me on of the holes I blew through it to see where the other holes were. I closed all of them but two. Around the first hole I placed different kinds of traps in the wheat. Then I moved to the second hole and put the bags in.   
I shaked the first bag until the firestones made sparks and the rope started to burn.

I got into safety when the explosion happened. All of the mice jumped out of the one hole and were caught by the predators, who were caught in my traps while doing so.

In the end I got five rabbits (rabbits eat mice?? What a crazy arena), six birds and a lot of different reptilies.  
I was so proud of myself.

"You should become an engineer", Leo said. He was hiding behind a tree. I was completely taken aback.  
"Maybe", I tried to act casual. Leo didn't seem to have any weapons. At least in his hands.

"Do you know how many died?", he asked, switching the topic. "I counted eleven", I said. Well, Shakira had counted but that's not important. "Most from Real", Leo spoke what we were both thinking. 

"And one of our people"  
"Who?"  
"Munir"  
"Oh, right. Pepe killed him"

"What? No. I killed him", I was confused. "You didn't. Pepe had to stab him. I saw it". "Oh", I had no idea what to say. "Now we're ...",Leo counted with his fingers,"Thirty-eight".

"Oh Shit", THIRTY-EIGHT!

"Yeah it's gonna get hard. Wanna make a pact?", Leo sugested.   
A pact with Leo seemed like a good idea "Of course, Me and Shakira have a place in the field".  
"Nice idea but I've seen a great place on the other side of the wood. It's a little spot by a giant rockface and a river".

That sounded awesome. "Ok, I just need to go get Shakira".  
"Alright".

He seemed trustworthy. But who knew how long?


	3. Leadership

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

I made a team, a real pact.  
Me, Mathieu, Pepe, Suárez, Ramos, Mascherano and Bale.

I wanted Piqué and Raktic to join but Piqué is with Shakira and after the last game I didn't trust her anymore while Rakitic went away with Modric.

Xavi was also a good option after he showed up at our place in the mountains, but the problem with him is that you never knew what he's gonna do next.   
That was proven in the first evening.

We planned our first attack against a little group near the wheat field. Xavi said there were at least five players:  
He'd seen Busquets, Adriano, Iniesta, Bravo and Bartra.   
But it didn't go as smooth as we thought.

I caught Adriano with my axe and Ramos killed Busquets but we lost Mathieu.   
Xavi shot acid in his neck.  
He betrayed us, but I kinda knew this before.   
There was something in his behavior that freaked me out.

Note to myself: Never trust Xavi again.

However statistically we won and at the end of the first day we had sixteen deaths.

Not bad.

 

Rakitic's P.O.V

Modric is driving me crazy.   
He was a great help in the beginning, but I soon realised: He's a pain in the ass.

Always moaning or demanding something.   
Real players are so spoiled. He wanted to eat around midday.

After I had told him that we won't eat until twilight, he stomped like the little brat he actually was. He said he deserved a treat after his attack on Marcelo.  
I applaused sarcastically and told him that betraying and killing your teammates is normal in here and that he didn't deserve anything but a kick in the ass.

He kept on whining until we circumnavigated the mountain.   
There we found a place in a cove where we stayed the night.

I tried to sleep but Modric wouldn't stop talking AT ALL. So I went outside to think of a way to get rid of him.  
In the end I was so frustrated, I just took a massive stone and crashed it on his head. 

The canon was the pure relief for me.

 

Neymar's P.O.V

Forming a team was harder than I had thought.  
I knew my fellow brazilians had to be in it and some other Barca players.   
In the end I had Montoya, Alba, Dani, Pedro, Masip, Douglas, Traoré and Rafinha.

We were a giant pact so nobody would start a fight against us.

Luckily, our plan worked because we had enough fights in our group.   
Some players weren't happy with me as their leader.

"We need somebody who has more experience with leadership", Montoya said. "I'm a leader. I'm capitain of the Selecao", I got in rage.

"And that was a huge mistake", Montoya responded.   
"We need someone older, wiser", Douglas meant," Dani is the oldest one here so".

"NO", I was very angry,"You do what I say. I founded this group and those of you who don't like that can leave now".   
Everyone went silent and looked at the ground.  
Nobody left and I remained the leader, as expected.

 

This time I wasn't going to be a victim.


	4. Not as planned

Piqué's P.O.V 

The second day was mostly quiet. A single canon around midnight and one in the afternoon.   
We were just preparing our camp that day.   
I searched different branches in the morning and built a little cabin with them. 

After that I stood proudly in front of the cabin.   
"Nice", Leo said.   
"Thanks. Took me a while", I needed to say. 

"Well. Nobody can say you couldn't build a home for your family if necessary", Leo was impressed.  
"And that's going to hold?", Shakira was skeptical,"How did you glue it?"   
"I used resin".   
"Not bad", Leo responded. 

"Yeah", Shakira added,"Who will use it?"   
"You and me, why?", I was confused.   
"Uhm. Geri? You're 1.90. The cabin is only about 1.70. You won't fit in there", Shakira said with a certain air of _you idiot_.

"Shit", I cursed, "I forgot about that.   
You and Leo can use it. I'll sleep outside". 

Well, that was not the way I wanted it to be, but at least Shakira has it warm and safe. 

In the afternoon I noticed a strange smell. My first thought was about the fog. I panicked, but it wasn't like the fog.   
It was fire. Something burned. 

We sent Leo to climb up a tree and look where it came from.   
He said there was a big fire in the south.   
It was too far away to bother us so we didn't care much about it. 

 

Cristiano's P.O.V 

"Shit, shit, shit...", my thoughts were racing.   
So were my legs. 

'I'll never sleep alone again. At least in this arena'. The fire was all around me.   
A fireball caught my arm.   
Fuck, that hurt. 

I was almost giving up, but that would have been too simple.   
I knew Ancelotti wanted revenge for my tranfer to Barca so I had to show him I wasn't an easy victim. 

People, I see People.... 

 

Messi's P.O.V

"Hey Geri. What is that?", I asked.   
"Oh Shit. There's somebody",Geri said at same time. 

We hid behind some trees.   
"Get inside. We'll do that", Geri told Shakira while we reached for our knives.   
"I can fight too, you know", Shakira was also searching for her knife.   
"Please, Shak. We can argrue about that later",Geri was pissed. 

"WAIT", Shak shouted,"that's Cristiano. He's injured." 

She ran to him before we could stop her.   
She held him and brought him in our camp. 

She also forced Geri to make a provisory bandage and I had to mix medicine out of some healing herbs.   
Cris got bandaged and was overall happy.   
He told us about the fire and some rumours he's heard. 

He'd met Khedira who told him that most people were formed in groups like ours.   
The largest group was lead by Neymar, the squad in the mountains was ter-Stegen's.   
Xavi also made a team and then there were some who fought on their own. 

Cris was a part of out group from that day on.   
He slept outside with Geri. 

We had a good stock and a lot of weapons.   
Not as much as the others but enough. 

Our greatest weapon was out defense.   
Geri set up a giant defense system.   
Nobody could pass through it without us knowing. 

We also had an early warning system.   
It took the rest of the second day to install it. 

In the evening we ate two rabbits and made a guard schedule.   
First Geri and Shakira, then Geri and Cris and at last me and Shakira. 

Later I went into the cabin to sleep.   
It was really cozy so I fell asleep fast. 

 

Piqué's P.O.V 

Me and Shakira had a fight while we were on guard together.   
I didn't understand.   
Normally we were inseparable, a team. 

But then everything changed. We started to fight about everything and nothing.   
It was terrible. 

Later Shak went to sleep in the cabin and I woke Cris up.   
Our guarding time was way better. We were sitting by the rocks and made a walk around our area sometimes. 

"Call me mad but I think Shakira doesn't love me anymore", I said while walking with him.   
We were at the point where the little river got into a waterfall and made a beautiful hidden grotto. The moonlight danced on the water and on the cooled rock.   
It was the most romantic place I had ever seen. 

"You're mad", Cris went to the top of the waterfall,"Can I show you something?". I nodded.   
He grabbed some of the flowers which grew around the river and put them in the water. The flowers smelled amazing.   
Like your favorite sweets on a warm summer day.   
They coloured the whole waterfall in different shades of red, yellow and white.   
It was wonderful.   
Cris was wonderful. 

He came back to me and we sat in the space behind the waterfall where he put his arm around my shoulders.   
"Wow", was everything I could say.   
"It's breathtaking. I know", Cris eyes were sparkling with excitement.   
He was so cute. 

"But we have to go back", I sighed," to the others".   
Cris wasn't happy with it, but I wasn't either. 

A few hours before morning came, I woke Leo up and went to bed,   
smiling.


	5. Crush

Shakira's P.O.V

The third day was really unspectacular. Nothing happened.  
Well...aside from Geri making another invention to keep us alive. He made a crossbow.

No idea why but I really hoped the others had an equally peaceful day.

 

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

We used the third day to excercise and to train our newbies. Rakitic had joined our squad the day before, after he killed Modric.  
I'd probably done the same, he was a real pain in the ass. 

But we still had to show Bale, Ramos and Pepe how to use their knives and axes properly.  
They weren't as bad as expected.   
Especially Pepe, he was a natural killer. He had a great instinct on what his victims were thinking and how to kill them in the best possible way.

But I didn't trust him.   
There was something in his eyes that just caught me off guard every time I look at him.

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to train him myself. He's good.

Too Good.

 

Neymar's P.O.V

Our group was too big to get attacked.   
Being in a group helps us, even ter-Stegen didn't take the risk of losing some men against us.  
So, we didn't have to worry about that at all. 

We had another problem. Also because of the size of our group.  
We needed food.

We're always using the whole day to get enough food for everyone. 

Some were hunting in the woods around our area.  
Always careful not to get into one of Gerard's traps.   
That guy was a bloody genius when it came to traps.  
Others were fishing, going out to the river with spears to catch them and some tried to find out more about the other teams.

There was a very dangerous group in the mountains, some people in the wood near a little river and a group near the wheat field,  
and us.

We had our place in the woods. Between the wheat field and a canyon.  
The canyon parted the woods in two parts.

We were in the little part.

But the question was, who was in the big part and how could we overtake them.

 

Iniesta's P.O.V

Thankfully the third day was calm.   
We had to rebuild our nightstand after a storm the night before.

We also had to recover from the attack of ter-Stegen's squad.  
We lost Adriano and Busquets.

But Xavi was able to discover their strategies and what kind of weapons they had.  
They wouldn't attack us again for sure.

 

Benzema's P.O.V

'Merde', I thought as I excamined my backpack. I needed more food.  
Should have organized that better.

I decided to go to a group and steal some of theirs  
But from who?

Definitely not ter-Stegen's squad and Neymar's team was too big, somebody would notice me.  
Iniesta's group is too far away.   
They were near the wheat field on the other side of the mountains.

I was in the greater part of the woods. Near the mountains.  
But I knew there was a little group near me so I tried my luck.

 

Messi's P.O.V

There was an intruder.

It was long after midnight when I noticed somebody sneaking to our stock.  
I didn't think long. I just grabbed the crossbow from Geri's sleeping figure and shot.

Geri didn't even wake up when the canon announced the death of our intruder.   
So I shook him and we walked to the body.

Benzema.

"How the hell did he get through my defense system", Geri was already thinking about every possible way of Benzema coming through his system.  
My thoughts were mostly about the reason of his raid. 

"What did he want?", I voiced my thoughts.  
"Probably food. His backpack is empty.", Geri was looking through his stuff,"Deserved it".

With these words, Geri went back to sleep after we had pushed the body down the canyon.

 

Neymar's P.O.V

Where the fuck were they?  
I sent Rafinha and Traoré out to snoop around the area.  
They didn't come back.

The only thing we heard of them was a canon around lunchtime and another one in the afternoon.  
"Dammit", I cursed. I lost two good men.  
Our group couldn't afford to get any smaller.

Other teams would attack us if we got less.  
Our team only contained Me, Pedro, Masip, Alves, Douglas, Roberto, Alba and Montoya.

As a solution, I started to keep my men closer to the camp and not to send them out of the woods anymore.  
I doubled the guard and when we parted Rafinha and Traoré's stuff under us I gave my part to the others.

I needed to keep them happy and alive.   
They were too dangerous.

Montoya's eyes were already showing the pure hatred.

 

Bale's P.O.V

"I love a good sheep in the evening", Ramos said while eating the last part of the sheep we slaughtered.  
We found a dozen of them in a valley on the other side of the southern mountains.

"Yeah. Now let's make the guarding schedule", Rakitic said while clasping his hand.

"I can do that. Alone", Pepe stood up.  
"No, always in twos", ter-Stegen decided.

"But I want to", it was funny.   
Pepe was stomping and pouting like a child.  
"Ok. Ok", ter-Stegen was giving in,"Go alone".

That was weird.   
Normally ter-Stegen didn't trust Pepe at all. Not even if he's with somebody else.

I didn't think that was a great idea but I didn't dare to say anything.

Pepe was a good man. Hard to believe but true.

 

Cristiano's P.O.V

I didn't believe Gerard when he had told me about his love problems but they seemed to be true.

He and Shakira had a fight about ...actually I didn't know about what.  
Normally I'd say that wasn't my problem.

But I hate it when Geri is hurt. He looked so sad.  
The trick with the flowers couldn't keep him happy for long.

I wanted him to be happy forever.  
I wanted him.

But not only in the arena. Outside, in the real world.  
With him, our children.  
A beautiful life.

One I'd never have.

Why would he choose me? He had a perfect girlfriend and two amazing kids.  
And I? No partner, a giant empty house and a child who couldn't stand me at all.

Everything I had was a huge crush on that guy I played with in Manchester.

 

I was so stupid.


	6. Anger blinds

Messi's P.O.V

Geri and Shakira were fighting again. It wasn't even lunchtime when they started arguing.

Me and Cris hid behind the cabin. We changed a knowing look.  
They were fighting often. Very often.

The fight ended with Gerard stomping off into the woods and Shakira shouting after him: "Don't you even dare coming back".

"Believe me. I won't."

 

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

"Intruder", Bale shouted from his guarding point.  
"Who?", I asked. I wasn't very interested in whatever was going on down there.  
Nobody sane would try to fight us.

"Piqué"

Well, speaking of insane.  
"Probably gone mad", Rakitic mumbled beside me," We could catch him".

First I didn't understand why he wanted to kidnap him, their team would attack us.  
They must leave their place. With their precious...of course.

If we got Piqué, we could get informations about their defense system. Ivan was a bloody genius.

But I had the vague idea that Ivan also had another reason to get him.

Revenge.

He still wanted revenge on Shakira because she beat him in the last games.

"Ok. Ramos, Pepe", I ordered," Get him up here".

 

Ramos P.O.V

Me and Pepe his behind some trees.  
Gerard walked blindly through the woods.

It was almost too easy.  
He only trashed after we held his arms against his back and put a blindfold over his eyes.

Pepe took ropes to bind his arms and legs together and I pulled him on my back to climb up the mountain.

He cursed and screamed a lot.  
I thought I was going deaf until Pepe gave him a backhand and stuffed a gag in his mouth.

When we were up, we bound him to a nearby tree.  
"We got him", Pepe told Rakitic, who stood up from the Stone table we built the day before.

"Not bad", he and ter-Stegen looked at Piqué, who was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Your job is done. Send Mascherano and Suarez to us", ter-Stegen was Content with our work.

 

Rakitic's P.O.V

They did a really good job. Piqué couldn't move anything aside from his head.  
Blindfold and gag sat tightly around his head.

I didn't need to see his eyes to know he was in total fear.  
He had probably figured out why we got him.

"What's up, Boss?", Masche asked ter-Stegen after he and Suarez arrived.  
"We have a newbie. Take care of him, we need information about their defense", ter-Stegen whispered. 

It was almost too quiet to hear.  
He didn't want Piqué to hear him.

"Ok", Masche pulled the blindfold off and the gag out while Suarez took his knife.

Piqué started to curse them in every language he knew.

Suarez was annoyed so he just hit him straight in the face.  
Masche pulled his knife out and pushed it softly against Piqué's throat.

"Now listen. We can do this the easy or the hard way.  
Either you tell us everything about your traps and your system or we'll beat the answers out of you".

Piqué looked at masche like he'd gone mad.  
I was also taken aback. Who knew Masche coud get so violent against another culé.

"Fuck you", Piqué spat.

"Ok. Then", Suarez rammed his fist right in his face and kicked him in the guts. Over and over again.

Masche took his knife. He scratched and stabbed him.

Not enough to let him die, but enough for Piqué to go to hell and back  
-literally.

 

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

"He won't budge", Masche gave up.  
They tortured Piqué the whole afternoon - without success.

"No surprise", Ramos chirped in," you could hold a gun to his head and he still wouldn't tell you anything".

"Goddamnit", I cursed

It seemed hopeless when Bale and Ramos came up. "We caught an intruder", Ramos said while Bale threw the tied up intruder on the hard ground.

Casillas.

Why the hell was he here?  
"What do you want?", I asked while pulliong him on his knees.

He coughed and spit dirt before he answered: "I have important Information for you", Casillas stood up.

"You'll die soon".

"How dare you", Bale spat and slapped him across the face.  
"Wait, stop. Let's talk. Alone", I decided.

Casillas was a good guy and not stupid. He knew he'd die if he came near our camp. Means he needed a very good reason to do it.

He followed me to the table while the others left.  
"So, what did you mean I'd die?", I asked.

"You have a traitor in your rows", now I was interested,  
"Who?"  
"Pepe, I heard him making plans to kill you and to take the lead of your squad."

"Dammit", I knew Pepe had been a risk," I shouldn't have trusted him. Now what do you want for your service?"

Casillas leaned over the table," I want total freedom in my actions and you'll guarantee me safety".

He was good. Normally I'd have declined but he saved my life.  
"Accepted and now go", I ordered.

After Casillas went back on his way, I told Rakitic everything.  
I didn't need to say how serious the situation was.

Rakitic didn't ask why I trusted Casillas. He knew.

Aside from that, we had other problems than trust issues, Pepe planned my death.

None of us could kill him because we made a pact that said we mustn't kill anyone from our squad.

"Shit", Rakitic said,"Who will do it?"

"We can't. We need somebody neutral"  
"But who? Maybe somebody who needs our mercy. Casillas?"

"No. He's probably not even capable of doing that. We need a professional killer, one who's actually able to kill Pepe".

"What about Shakira?"  
"Shakira? Why her?"

"Because we have something she wants back", Rakitic pointed at the tree where Piqué was lying.  
Unconscious.

"So she has to kill Pepe to get Piqué back?", that seemed like a great idea.

"Ok. Let's do this. I need paper. Bale! Come here".  
Bale joined us at the table and we walked to the Point where we had a perfect view of the arena.

"Gareth tell me, is it true that welsh people are good archers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Shakira's P.O.V

Dammit. Why was Geri so stupid! He shouldn't have gone alone.  
"Geri! Geri, where are you?", me and Cristiano were walking through the Arena and searched Geri.

Well, it was mostly Cristiano searching him and me walking with the crossbow, searching for enemies.  
It was still around us when suddenly Cristiano stopped and an arrow was shot into a nearby tree.  
I didn't see who it was but he was probably gone so I pushed the crossbow in Cristiano's arms and walked to the stuck arrow.

There was a piece of paper attached to it. I pulled it away and started to read:

 

Dear Miss Mebarak,

We're happy to inform you about a suitable Agreement we hope you'll accept.  
As you may have noticed, your overall displeased boyfriend disappeared last afternoon.

Some of our people took notice of him crossing our area so we took care of him the way we always take care with intruders.  
I let my men take him to our camp and helped him to get better.

Unfortunately, Gerard wasn't pleased with our Treatment so we had to take tougher measures.  
He isn't in a good state right now, means he wouldn't be very useful in our squad.  
For now.

But we also have another topic to discuss.  
Our squad has a traitor in its rows.

Sadly, our intern pact makes it impossible to court and punish him the way I personally want it to.  
Now that's where you get your part.

We want to get rid of our problematic man and you want your boyfriend back.  
I'm sure we can make an Arrangement that pleases both of our interests.

The man we want you to deal with is:  
Mister Képler Laveran Lima Ferreira, better known as Pepe.

 

I hope you'll understand and accept my offer.  
See you hopefully soon and with greeting from the mountains.

 

Yours sincerely, Marc-André ter-Stegen.  
Head of the squad-unit 'TRC 8'.

 

'That bastard', I thought while ripping the letter in a thousand pieces.  
"What's up?", Cris was way more worried about Geri than I was.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the camp and search him tomorrow".  
"But..."  
"No buts", I turned to him and got really close,"and you won't tell anyone about this, understood?". I scared him, he looked at me in fear and mumbled a short "okay".  
Nobody needed to know about this 'agreement'. 

Just me and them.

 

Suarez's P.O.V

"So. What's going on?", Ramos said in our conference.   
We all sat together and spoke about our next Actions. "We need extra guards tonight. We make an expedition in the woods.", Rakitic explained. "Ramos, Mascherano and I go with El Jefe".  
"Suarez, Bale", ter-Stegen continued,"You stay here, to guard the camp."

 

Bale's P.O.V

"Dammit", I cursed, "why always us?"  
They always go to explore the arena- without us of course.  
"But someone has to guard the camp", Suarez knew exactly what was bothering me. "You think they'll hunt Casillas?"  
"Nah, they'll probably..." A Canon interrupted Luis's sentence. "What do you think? Who was that?"

"Who cares?"

 

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

"Where the fuck is she?", my thoughts were racing when we waited for Shakira. She wanted to be there by midnight.  
I really hoped that our plan would work. The last canon had to be Pepe's.

"She's coming", Masche announced.  
I couldn't see her and wondered whether I was going blind or Masche has hawk-eyes. But then she appeared from behind a tree.

She had a deep frown on her face and there was dried blood everywhere. I'd never say it out loud but it was really creepy.  
"Did you do it?", I asked instead.  
"Yea", aside from her shocking appearance she was calm.....too calm".

"PROVE IT", Rakitic shouted, he was obviously nervous. I didn't understand him. First he wanted to take revenge on her and then he was too nervous to move a muscle.  
Swiss, I never understood them.

"Here", she threw Pepe's head on the ground," Is this prove enough?"  
My men gasped. She really chopped his head off. I was shocked myself, but I still didn't utter a sound.

That was the moment I understood what Ivan meant when he said she was the real monster.

"Ok. Now where's my share?", Shakira was getting impatient.  
"Really nice", a voice was getting loud behind us,  
"but I'm not yours anymore...."


End file.
